One Class Errend
by E.K.Ross
Summary: Harry and Luna are asked to go to go get books for potions class from the third floor closet. But will something more than just an errend happen? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class I am Snape the Potions master. Today we are going to be learning the petroneum spell to defend ourselves for the soul suckers." The class groaned. 'No not today that means we're gonna be in here for ages.' Harry thought to himself. Of course it was only going to 55 minutes but with this charm it was going to seem like forever.

Snape was rummaging through his desk and looked up,"Ok I need two volunteers to go to the closet and get 26 book I have seemed to misplace mine." Almost all the hands shot up in the class. "Ok um...Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter go get the books.

'Thank God' harry thought to himself he could burn at least 15 minutes by going to the closet on the 3rd floor and it wouldn't be totally umber able.

He liked Luna he thought she was a pretty, interesting girl who didn't seem to care about what anybody thought about her. Harry admired that and she was the only person who wasn't a Grrifindor to join DA. Also she was one of the few people that he knew at the school who could see Thestrals like he could.

He stood up and started to head out the door with Luna not far behind him. "So Harry, not in much of a mood to stay and listen to Snape either huh?" "Tell me about it, we should be able to burn a good 15 minutes if we walk slowly and idle a bit."

"Ok Harry do you know where the closet is?" she asked him. "Uh huh on 3rd floor." They reached the stairs and started walking. It seemed like forever but they finally made it. Three doors later they came to a brass door.

"Here we are the closet of all teachers stupid needs." Harry opened the turned and pulled the cord to turn on the light-bulb which barely lit up the room.

Luna walked in and started looking around for the books. She spotted them but they were on the 4th shelf, too high for Harry or herself. "Harry let me get on your shoulders so I can get the books."

"Um...ok." He squat down and let Luna get on to his shoulders then when he was sure she had a good bit of balance then he stood up. "I can almost reach them Harry, stand on your toes."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea but I can try." he slowly stood up on his toes, and then without warning he sneezed. Luna tried to grab onto the wall but it was too late.

She fell and bumped her head. When she came to her head was resting on Harry's lap and he had put a cooling spell on her head to stop the swelling. "Uggg..my head." she looked up into Harry's eyes and it was then that she really noticed them. 'So green' she thought. She didn't know why but without warning, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

'O my God she just kissed me' Harry thought but for some reason he liked the way it felt. And he pulled her closely and kissed her back. 'This is unexpected' Luna thought but didn't pull away.

Like it so far please submit reviews and tell me what you think...should harry and luan continue kissing or is not right.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna looked into Harry's eyes, or closed eyelids which would mean she was just looking at his eyelids. She couldn't help it that she opened her eyes while kissing him after all this was her first kiss. She loved the way the he moved his mouth while he was kissing her.

Suddenly Harry remembered where they were and as much as he wanted to continue kissing her he knew if they were caught doing this there could be serious repercussions. "Luna we should get back to class or else Snape is going to start getting suspicious."

Luna knew that he was right and said, "You're right Harry grab some books and I'll grab the others."

Harry picked up the books and they headed out the door of the closet. They couldn't have been more than 15 feet from the door when Luna looked at Harry and asked, "Harry if you wouldn't mind do you think we could do that again some time?"

Harry was stupefied, she asked that with such confidence and she didn't stutter or anything. 'How does she do that?' he wondered then he realized she was still waiting for his answer.

"O um yes I guess I mean that is if you want to then it's fine with me." he said. "Good" Luna replied to him without the slightest bit of change in her voice.

They reached the stairs and were about to start down them when Harry slipped and fell. "LEVACORPUS!" cried Luna. 'O good she is going to save m...' Harry's train of thought was lost by him hitting the ground.

He looked up, Luna was slowly letting down the books to the floor. Then after the books were back on the ground she went over to Harry and said, "Harry are you Ok? It looks like that hurt quite a bit."

"Yea I'm fine I just have one question...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SPELL TOWARDS ME!?!?" he didn't mean to sound so rude but honestly?

"O Harry if Snape saw that the books were damaged he'd start asking questions and we wouldn't want that would we?" she said with a little bit of feeling in her eyes. "Now come on or else Snape is going to start come looking for us.

"Ok." Harry stood up and followed Luna down the stairs. They got to the classroom and handed Snape the books and sat down in their seats.

"Harry what took you guys so long? You guys were gone for like 10 minutes." Ron whispered to Harry when Snape had his back turned towards the black board.

"O well the books were a little difficult to fine and then I fell on the way back and we had to pick up all the books, why do you think something happened?" Harry replied to Ron with a bit of a tune in his voice one that sounded both anxious and mocking at the same time (_yea yea I know weird combination)_

"No I was just worried Snape would send someone to start looking for you guys, and if you know you were...um...doing anything I wouldn't you guys to get caught." -Ron

"You worry to much lighten up." Harry said to Ron then turned back down to his book and started on the lesson. All of sudden Harry got a pigeon note land on his book.

He opened it and started to read the contents of the note to find out who it was from (as if he didn't know already):

Harry meet me down at the lake after school.

Maybe we could try that thing again and this time

not worry about being caught.

Luna

Harry could feel his throat tighten as he wrote his reply...then he sent the bird back towards Luna's desk.

Luna caught the paper just in time before Snape turned back around. She sat quietly and slowly opened it:

I'll be there.

Harry


End file.
